


Constellations

by neurodivergentnerd



Series: UMY [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Funny, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodivergentnerd/pseuds/neurodivergentnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not knowing what to do next, Ross let his gaze roam aimlessly over Smith. The fae’s back was pale and smooth, spattered generously in freckles. Without thinking, Ross reached out and trailed a fingertip lightly across a line of freckles that curved over Smith’s shoulder. They looked like Orion’s belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Dragestil + Threeplusfire + 3waycockstop for beta reading this for me!

The apartment was dark, lights off for the movie Ross had put in a while ago. The gargoyle was curled up on the couch, which groaned under his weight with every little movement. Ross didn’t sit on furniture much because there was always the possibility of him accidentally breaking it, but Trott wasn’t home. Usually, during one of Ross’ once-a-week movie marathons, he’d sit on the floor with his head against Trott’s knee, the selkie combing through his hair with his fingers or rubbing his horns. Without Trott, Ross settled for cuddling a pillow on the couch.

The end credits rolled down the old TV screen and Ross hummed along with the credits’ music. The picture on the TV was a little on the static-y side, but the gargoyle didn’t mind. As long as it worked and didn’t make it difficult to tell what was going on. Ross loved watching movies, especially fantasy ones. He’d imagine himself existing in another world, perhaps even becoming one of the characters or a random creature. 

He also loved musicals. He’d dance and beatbox along, sometimes getting one or more of the others involved. Trott would join in the dancing easily unless he was busy with something, Smith would sing along beautifully, and Sips would either play the audience or sing along in his own slightly off-key way. It was great fun.

Ross scratched at his stomach, his head still a little lost in the The Labyrinth, before stretching. His long arms reached up over his head and his back arched, his bare chest shining in the light from the TV. His joints sounded like stones settling as they creaked, cracked, and groaned.

“Hey Smith.”

Ross’ voice was low and rough from a few hours of disuse. He cleared his throat, looking over at the kelpie. Smith was laying on his stomach on the floor, clad only in briefs. Ross admired the view of Smith’s ass before nudging it with his foot.

“Smiiith.”

When he didn’t get an answer, Ross let himself slide down from the couch and onto the floor. He scooted over to squat beside Smith before poking the kelpie in the side. Ross received a snort in reply and he stifled a laugh. Smith was obviously asleep. 

Not knowing what to do next, Ross let his gaze roam aimlessly over Smith. The fae’s back was pale and smooth, spattered generously in freckles. Without thinking, Ross reached out and trailed a fingertip lightly across a line of freckles that curved over Smith’s shoulder. They looked like Orion’s belt. 

An idea popped into Ross’ head. Crawling over to the coffee table in front of Sips’ armchair, the gargoyle picked a pen out of the cup that was there for that very purpose. He made his way back over to Smith before uncapping the pen. Bringing it to Smith’s back, Ross traced a line across the aforementioned freckles. Then he sat back and studied the kelpie’s back for a moment before leaning back in and tracing another constellation. 

As he drew, Ross splayed his free hand across Smith’s hip. He tried not to lean too much on Smith as to not wake him. A few minutes passed and Ross figured that Smith was out enough for him to straddle his thighs. The gargoyle settled himself on top of Smith and curled his tail around one of the kelpie’s ankles in order to balance himself. Finding more and more constellations to trace, Ross lost himself in the quiet work.

Smith woke slowly. Feeling pressure on his legs, he tried to move them. When they stayed in place, the kelpie dragged himself out of the haze of sleep. It took a moment for him to become aware of what was going on. When he finally figured it out, he curled his toes and yawned.

“You better not be drawing dicks, mate.”

Ross jumped at the sound of Smith’s voice, rough with sleep, before he blushed and let out an embarrassed laugh. 

“I’m tracing constellations.”

There was a pause before the kelpie turned his head to peer at Ross with squinted teal eyes framed in thick lashes. His auburn curls had fallen over his face, his brow furrowed as he questioned the gargoyle.

“Constellations?”

Ross nodded, going back to tracing the pen over Smith’s back.

“Yeah. I’ve already got Orion’s Belt, Sirius, Draco, the Big Dipper, and other ones Trott’s taught me.”

Smith squirmed slightly under Ross. He could feel Ross’ tail curled around his ankle and he tugged at it slightly.

“That’s cool and all, mate, but my legs are starting to fall asleep. Can you get off me already?”

Ross frowned before letting himself settle more of his weight on Smith’s legs.

“I’m not done yet, Smith. You’re going to have to wait.”

Smith groaned under Ross’ weight and closed his eyes. He was never going to get the stubborn gargoyle off. Giving up, Smith buried his face back in his arms.

A minute passed in quiet before Ross spoke up again, his voice quiet as he concentrated.

“I was wondering, Smith, why you chose to look like this.”

“Hm? What d’you mean?” Smith asked, turning his head to rest his cheek against his forearm.

“I mean, why do you always look like this instead of like, I dunno, some other person. You can change what you look like, right?”

Smith thought a moment before shrugging, making the pen in Ross’ hand skid across a fold of skin.

“I dunno mate. I guess because I like it? I mean, no matter what form I take I can charm prey into my arms. I guess I just stuck with this one because it feels more right than any other? I don’t really have a real form beside my horse one and that one is just a bit awkward to seduce people with,” Smith paused to chuckle before continuing, “So I guess I’m just a me. I’m not really a guy or girl or whatever else. Plus, changing between too many forms gets confusing.”

Ross nodded, ceasing to draw on Smith’s back as he listened, resting back on the kelpie’s legs with his hands spread across Smith’s lower back. He tilted his head before speaking again.

“So are you okay with people referring to you as a guy and stuff?”

“It doesn’t really bother me,” Smith replied, “Whatever folks call me is whatever I’ll go by. It’s not important to me. And, before you ask, I just liked the sound of ‘Smith’, which is why I go by it.”

Ross nodded again and went quiet, letting his eyes roam over Smith’s body. 

Smith was slender, but noticeably fit. His muscles were lean and shifted attractively under his skin. His jaw was sharp and his face was slightly rounded, giving him a bit of a baby face. It made him look younger, but he still exuded sexual appeal. Which was what Smith was probably aiming for, Ross supposed. 

The gargoyle silently admired Smith’s appearance, thanking whatever higher power there was that Smith had decided to stick with this form. Though he knew he’d be into Smith, no matter what the kelpie looked like. Smith had even joked about Ross fucking him in his horse form once and Ross had seriously thought about it. It’s not like it would be that weird, seeing as how he himself was a living statue, would it?

Ross shook his head free of horse-fucking thoughts. Okay, maybe it was a little weird. Smith then shifted underneath him, the fae’s hips lifting slightly in order to try and get some life back into his legs. Ross could feel the swell of Smith’s ass press up against his crotch and he sucked on his lower lip before smirking.

Leaning down, Ross pressed his lips between Smith’s shoulder blades. His hands smoothed up Smith’s sides, nails grazing over skin, causing the fae to groan and fidgeted beneath him.

“Fucking hell Ross. What are you doing?”

Ross turned his mouth to Smith’s shoulder, smiling mischievously.

“Appreciating your favourite form, mate,” he replied, gliding his lips along Smith’s smooth skin to his ear, “Do you want me to stop?”

Smith tilted his head, baring his neck to the gargoyle and flashing a grin.

“ _Gods_ no. Keep going you randy bastard.”

Ross chuckled before biting down on Smith’s shoulder, drawing a loud moan from the kelpie. He worried the skin between his teeth, sucking hard in order to leave a bruise. Hands moving back down over Smith’s sides, Ross rested them on the curves of Smith’s hips, just above the line of his briefs. He pressed his body against Smith’s, letting his weight settle on the kelpie. Smith groaned.

“ _Fuck_ Ross. You’re so fucking heavy,” he complained, writhing beneath the living statue.

Ross breathed a laugh and rubbed himself against Smith’s ass.

“You like being under me though, don’t you Smith?”

Smith blew a raspberry, flipping Ross off with one hand as he pressed his hips up against Ross’. He could feel Ross’ glass dick grind against his ass as the gargoyle moved his own hips. Smith could also feel himself hardening already, slightly uncomfortable as his crotch pressed into the wooden floor.

“At least let me lift my hips so my cock doesn’t fucking break.”

Ross laughed again and lifted up slightly, one hand keeping himself up and the other sliding down along Smith’s hip bone, tracing the warm skin there with his fingertips. Chills raced up and down Smith’s spine and he squirmed, a low moan slipping from his lips. 

Ross let his touch continue further down until he reached the growing bulge in Smith’s pants. Palming it, the gargoyle squeezed lightly, drawing a louder moan out of the kelpie. Shifting his grip, Ross rubbed his thumb over Smith’s length, feeling it strain against the cotton beneath his hand. He could feel arousal building up in his lower stomach, holding back a groan of his own as he slowly rubbed his erection against the inside of Smith’s thigh. 

Pulling his hand back, Ross trailed his fingertips along the hem of Smith’s briefs before slipping his fingers inside, brushing the tips over the base of Smith’s cock. The fine hairs there almost tickled his hand and he turned his mouth back to Smith’s shoulder, kissing over the swell of skin and bone. 

Smith turned his head, panting softly before catching Ross’ mouth with his own. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but neither of them minded as they kissed leisurely. Ross slid his hand further down Smith’s pants before curling his fingers around Smith’s hardness. Swallowing the moans the kelpie spilled into his mouth, Ross started to stroke him. 

He was methodical with his movements, making sure to go slow enough that Smith wouldn’t come too soon. Smith groaned, biting down on Ross’ lower lip hard enough that it would’ve broken the skin of someone who wasn’t made out of marble. A growl rumbled low in Ross’ throat and Smith’s hips jerked as Ross gave his cock a rough squeeze.

“Fuck!”

A low laugh brushed against Smith’s mouth. Ross ran his tongue over the fae’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and nipping at it sharply, drawing a whine from Smith. Ross’ grip shifted and he ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Smith’s cock, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there. He moved a little quicker now but still agonizingly slow for the waterfae. His tail, still wrapped carefully around Smith’s ankle, tugged the kelpie’s legs wider apart. 

“C’mon Ro- _osss_!” 

The last bit of Ross’ name was hissed through gritted teeth as Ross moved his hand in just the right way, sparking lights of pleasure behind Smith’s closed eyelids. 

“Stop teasing, you prick!” 

More crackles of pleasure ran through Smith’s body and his back arched as he whined, thrusting into Ross’ hand.

Licking a hot path across the swatch of skin on the back of Smith’s neck, Ross could taste the salt of sweat, tinged with earthy copper of river water. It was like blood mixed with clay. It might’ve turned others off, but not Ross. He loved the way Smith tasted. Grinding his glass cock against Smith’s ass, Ross groaned against the fae’s skin. He tightened his grip on Smith, twisting his wrist as the kelpie thrusted against his palm. 

Smith screwed his eyes shut, feeling his lower belly tighten with the building pressure. His hips thrust shakily into Ross’ large fist and he panted, moans and profanities stumbling over his lips. He could hear Ross groan above him, could feel the gargoyle rut against his thigh, and it only served to add to his arousal. 

“Ah, yes Ross. F-F- _uuck_. So fucking _good_ , Ross! _Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.._!”

The filthy words slipping from between Smith’s lips turned Ross on even more than he already was. He bit down hard on the kelpie’s shoulder, sucking another mark next to the first. The noises Smith let loose as he got closer and closer to climaxing echoed in Ross’ ears.

Bringing his mouth close to Smith’s ear, Ross flicked his tongue against the kelpie’s earlobe.

“You sound so good like this, Smith,” Ross said, his voice low and rough, “Such a noisy little _fuck_. I want you to come now and I want you to say my name when you do.”

“A-Ahh.. Ross! Ro- _osss_! F- _Fuck_!”

Smith came with a shout, back concaving as he squeezed his eyes shut. He shuddered underneath the gargoyle as Ross stroked him through his orgasm, murmuring praises into the kelpie’s ear. Ross could feel the waterfae’s magic spill over his fist and he slowed his strokes as Smith came down from his climax. 

They were still a moment, Smith panting, hips shaking slightly, before Ross pulled his hand out of Smith’s briefs. Making sure the kelpie was looking up at him, Ross brought his hand to his mouth. He made a show of sucking the leftover magic off of his fingers, lips curling into a grin around his middle digit. 

Smith rolled his eyes and pushed himself up onto his knees, grimacing at the wetness in his underwear. His gaze landed on Ross, the gargoyle having perched himself on the edge of the couch once again. Smith’s lips curved into a smirk.

“Want me to take care of that, mate?” 

Smith nodded his head towards Ross’ crotch where his glass cock stood to attention almost comically.

“That’d be nice, yeah,” Ross said, grinning at the kelpie.

Smith laughed, scooting himself closer to the gargoyle and between his legs. He looked up at Ross through his lashes. 

“You want me to suck you off, _Ross_?”

Ross’ face flushed, his eyes watching Smith’s mouth as the kelpie’s lips curled into the most lascivious simper he’d ever seen, and he nodded eagerly.

“ _Fuck_ yes. Please do exactly what you just said.”

Wasting no time, Smith wrapped his hand around the base of Ross’ glass dick, giving it a gentle squeeze. Ross groaned, hips jerking involuntarily. Smith pressed his free hand against Ross’ stomach, keeping him still. 

Smith licked at his lips before leaning forward and flicking his tongue against the tip of Ross’ cock, grinning at the rumbling groan that slipped from Ross’ lips. He looked up to catch Ross leaning his head back, eyes shut. Smith frowned before wrapping his lips around the head of the gargoyle’s cock and sucking hard. Ross shouted, hips thrusting up against Smith’s face.

“ _Fuck_ Smith!”

Smith pulled back, laughing at the frustrated expression on Ross’ face, before speaking again, his voice going low and silky.

“I want you to look at me, Ross. While I suck you off,” he said, his eyes dark and alluring.

Ross peered at Smith, swearing silently to himself that just the look in the kelpie’s eyes could be called obscene. Smith’s face was flushed and his hair was mussed and it was the absolute picture of seduction. He nodded and Smith smiled up at him before stroking him slowly, leaning back down to nuzzle his lips against the underside of Ross’ cock. Smith paid extra attention to the ridges there, letting the tip of his tongue press into the indents before flattening it over the swells. It was a bit cool compared to the heat of Smith’s mouth. The glass had warmed when Ross had rubbed against him earlier, but not quite enough to feel like your normal dick. 

Feeling fingers curl in his auburn locks, Smith looked up at Ross, who was peering back down at him intensely, grey blue eyes misted over with affection, pupils blown in lust. Smith slowly slid the head of Ross’ cock into his mouth, keeping his eyes on the gargoyle’s face as it contorted in pleasure.

Heat enveloped Ross as Smith took him into his mouth. He watched as the kelpie stroked where his mouth wasn’t, his own fingers fisting tightly in Smith’s hair. A moan slipped through his lips and Ross had to force himself not to thrust into Smith’s face. His thighs tensed and untensed as Smith sucked expertly at him. The fae’s cheeks hollowed as he moved his head further down on Ross, his lips brushing the base of the gargoyle’s dick. Ross could already feel the building pressure in his abdomen.

Smith took as much of Ross as he could, tilting his head slightly to let the tip of Ross’ cock press into his throat. Having a lot of experience in this act kept Smith from gagging or choking. He held himself there for a moment before slowly pulling back, hollowing his cheeks again and sucking hard. Ross moaned loudly above him and Smith squeezed the base of the gargoyle’s cock, drawing a curse from Ross’ lips.

“F- _Fuck_ Smith! You suck dick _so good_.”

Smith laughed around Ross’ erection before moving his head faster, deciding that he wanted Ross to come undone as quickly as possible. Rubbing his tongue against the ridges along the bottom of Ross’ glass cock, Smith squeezed his hand again.

Ross shouted, tightening his grip painfully on Smith’s hair, pushing down on the kelpie’s head without even thinking about it, just wanting Smith to keep doing whatever it was he was doing. Smith let him, moving his hand from the gargoyle’s thigh and gripping the couch next to Ross’ leg. 

Realizing that he’d closed his eyes, Ross opened them and looked down at Smith. The waterfae’s head was bobbing between his thighs and just the sight alone almost made Ross come right there. He let out a loud moan, hips jerking, as Smith did something with his tongue that sparked lights in his vision.

It didn’t take much longer before Ross was coming hard into Smith’s mouth. He shuddered, keeping Smith’s head on his cock until he came down from his orgasm high, panting and sagging into the couch. Smith swallowed the load of magic in his mouth, licking at his lips. He would never get over the unique taste of Ross - a mix between the dusty hint of stone and something sweet. Leaning back on his heels, Smith smiled at the gargoyle, his expression softening into one of fondness.

Ross met Smith’s gaze with his own, laughing quietly as he gestured to the kelpie.

“C’mere and cuddle, you prick.”

Grinning, Smith climbed onto the sagging couch, the furniture complaining beneath the added weight. He slipped an arm around Ross’ shoulders and pressed into his side. Ross turned and wrapped his own arms around the kelpie’s waist, pulling him tightly against himself. They kissed softly then, lips moving slowly against each other. They both kept their eyes open, looking at the other before them. Affection bubbled up between them in the form of small laughs and they smiled against each others’ mouths.

“I love you, Smith.”

Smith froze up for a moment, turning his head away before looking back at the gargoyle. This kind of blatant announcement of love was still a little difficult for the kelpie to deal with. Ross only smiled sweetly at him, knowing that Smith felt the same for him, even if it was difficult for the kelpie to voice. Smith parted his lips before closing them again, deciding instead to lean forward and press his mouth against Ross’ once again.

“Love you too, Ross,” Smith said quietly against Ross’ mouth before he could lose his nerve.

Ross’ smile widened and he nuzzled against Smith’s jaw, making the kelpie laugh again. 

The sound of the apartment door opening and banging against the wall broke the comfortable quiet. Jumping, Smith and Ross looked over at whoever had interrupted before both of their mouths curved into smiles. The lights clicked on and they could see Trott and Sips stomping their snow-covered feet on the mat just inside the entrance.

“Hey boys,” Sips drawled, taking his hat off and shaking it free of snow before putting it back on his head, “keep yourselves entertained while we were gone, eh?” 

“Maybe we did,” Smith replied, smirking and leaning back against Ross, letting his fingers trace over Ross’ arm.

“Have a good time?” The gargoyle asked, noting the bag in one of Trott’s hands as he rubbed a thumb against Smith’s thigh.

Trott looked up at Ross, lips curled into a smile. His golden eyes twinkled and Ross could guess what the answer was before the selkie said anything.

“We had a fantastic time, didn’t we Sips?”

Sips, having started brushing snow off of Trott’s back, shrugged.

“Yeah, we sure did Trott. Went out to eat, saw a movie, had a snowball fight, ate again. Fun shit.”

When the both of them were finally clean of snow, Trott and Sips stripped off their coats, hanging them up on the coat rack next to the door. Trott made his way to the kitchen area, placing the bag Ross had been eyeing on the counter. Sips followed close behind, a hand resting on Trott’s lower back. Smith and Ross watched them, turning on the couch to keep their eyes on the selkie.

“So, you boys curious about what I’ve got here?”

Trott’s voice was lilted, almost sing-songy, as he spoke. His hands dipped into the bag and he looked up at the other two, a brow cocked. Smith and Ross nodded eagerly.

“Well, you’re going to have to take a shower before you get anything. I don’t want to have to deal with the smell of sex while I’m eating.”

Smith groaned, leaning over the back of the couch.

“But _Trooott_. You love the smell of sex! Don’t deny it you twisted fuck.”

Trott laughed, pulling boxes out of the bag and setting them on the table. The boxes were a dark maroon colour and they were wrapped in black satin ribbons that were tied into a bow on top. The aroma coming from the boxes was mouthwatering and both Smith and Ross could tell it was something warm and sweet. They both stood, their hands fitting together as they walked over to the table.

Ross observed Trott, noticing that the selkie seemed more cheerful than he had been lately. The gargoyle reckoned that Trott’s date with Sips had really helped him to relax. Trott had been more stressed than usual lately, over things he wouldn’t confide in them about, and it was good that he was getting a bit of a break. A soft smile curled Ross’ lips. He was glad.

Trott had brought home sweets from his favourite confectionery, Lace Sweets, as a treat for his court. Slowly opening one of the boxes, Trott let the silk ribbon glide softly over his dark skin. He then set it aside, deciding that he wanted to keep it for future use. Catching Smith reaching for the box out of the corner of his eye, Trott snapped it shut and shook his head, staring the kelpie down.

“Shower first.”

Smith whined and Sips bopped him on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Smith glared at him, rubbing at his head before crossing his arms.

“I’m not a fucking _dog_ , Sips,” he said, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

“With all the whining you’re doing, Smiff, you sure do sound like one,” Sips replied, “The longer you just sit here and complain, the longer it’ll be before you get any of these delicious sweets that this fetching little mermaid so generously brought back for you.”

Trott blushed and smiled softly at Sips’ flattery, leaning into his king’s side and nuzzling into the man’s warm chest. He’d never believed the sweet-talk that others had thrown his way, not when it had caused him so much pain throughout his life. However, when it came to his court, he tried to. 

Sips slid an arm around the selkie’s waist, giving him a squeeze, before speaking again.

“I’ll just have him feed all of it to me if you’re not willing to do one little thing for it.”

Sips’ lips curled into a lazy grin, his eyes twinkling in merriment as Smith groaned even louder, the kelpie nearly falling over as he leaned heavily into Ross. The gargoyle caught Smith just in time, arms wrapping around Smith’s waist. 

“ _Fiiine_ ,” Smith said, pouting, “Shower first then.” 

“Don’t take long you two,” Trott said, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Sip’s jaw, “I got something for your king and it involves taking a bath, so don’t hog all of the hot water.”

Flipping Trott off, Smith grabbed Ross’ hand and started pulling him towards the bathroom. He halted, however, when Sips spoke again.

“By the way, Smiffy, why are there dicks all over your back?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know in the comments! I'd super appreciate feedback on what you liked and what you think I should work on. Kudos would be awesome (but comments are much better, js :p). Any constructive criticism, suggestions, etc, are all very much welcome. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have / have had a fantastic fucking day! xo


End file.
